The Swift Chronicles: Relentless
by MathewSwift
Summary: Mathew Swift was a young wizard from Ravenclaw House in Hogwarts, and he was accidentally sent to a world he had no idea of... Equestria. There will be a time that Matt Swift has to do battle with a villain possibly more powerful and eviler than Voldemort... King Sombra! Characters belong to Warner Bros. and Hasbro, except for my OC, and a few others.
1. Prologue: Luna's Nightmare

**Remember when I said that I was closing the Swift Chronicles? Well, I lied, and here is how I know Equestria and also I came to Sonic's world! It will be epic, I promise you! Characters belong to Hasbro and Warner Bros, except for my OC, and a few others.**

* * *

**The Swift Chronicles: Relentless**

* * *

**Prologue: Luna's Nightmare**

* * *

Princess Luna was staring through her chamber window in Canterlot Castle. She was watching the sky as she was lowering the moon over the Crystal Empire, as she was resting her head on her pillow. Her eyes were heavy, and she fell asleep.

* * *

She dreamed of the moon and the sun shining together in the same sky, with she and her sister, flying in the sky. The ponies below were playing in it's light and the princesses were watching from above.

Then, it came...

A dark shadow covered the north in twilight and despair. Luna gasped. It was the location of the Crystal Empire, and it was soon covered by the darkness and the ponies that were near ran from that shadow as large green, purple-smoking eyes emerged.

"I live again!" A cruel, croaky voice called.

Celestia flew towards it and shot her magic at the mysterious figure, but the shadow was quick. A transparent, smokey hoof was raised and struck Celestia. Luna tried to race to her, but another hoof took hold of her wings, injuring them. Luna was struggling to get free, but she couldn't. His magic is strong.

Yes, his magic.

King Sombra has returned. To destroy Equestria.

* * *

Luna awoke and Celestia rushed in. She leaned against her younger sister and asked her what was wrong.

"Sister," Luna was panting. "He has returned." Celestia gasped, and rushed to the throne room with a quill and a roll of parchment. She wrote down quickly.

_My faithful student, Twilight,_

_I need you to come to Canterlot immediately..._

* * *

**That's it for prologue! I decided since over 5,000 readers read the Canterlot High Stakes, I thought I will give you a back story! Please review and follow!**

**-Mathew Swift**


	2. Special Assignments

**Remember when I said that I was closing the Swift Chronicles? Well, I lied, and here is how I know Equestria and also I came to Sonic's world! It will be epic, I promise you! Characters belong to Hasbro and Warner Bros, except for my OC, and a few others.  
**

* * *

**The Swift Chronicles: Relentless**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Special Assignment**

* * *

I never had any friends...

Living at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is fun, but the pressure between houses is reaching an all-time high, mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin, because of the Quidditch Final. There was also a fight between a fifth-year Gryffindor and a seventh-year Slytherin, on the matter. I'm glad I'm not in between the argument.

Because I'm in Ravenclaw House...

It was a nice day, outside, as I was on my way for my Transmogrification Final Exam, in Professor McGonagall's class. Transmogrification is a term, for turning one object to another. It was my seventh year at Hogwarts, and it was also Harry Potter's third year. I was stumped that Ravenclaw lost to Gryffindorc in the Quidditch qualifier, but I was still happy. I was happy, but I'm what wizards call "Mudbloods". Muggle-born wizards. One of Harry's friends, Hermione Granger, is one, too, but it's not the blood I'm worrying about...

I'm worried about coming back to the Muggle world prepared.

McGonagall's classroom looked like a similar wizard's classroom. There were large wooden desks, settled into rows and there were quills hanging from the edges of the wooden tables. The walls were cobblestone, and the largest desk at the front of the class was collecting dust, as well as cat fur, as there was a large, tabby cat on top of it. There were round spectacle markings around it's eyes and it's eyes were forest green. It seemed to be eye-ing every student as we were taking our Transmogrification exam. She was also eyeing Ron Weasley so much, because he was most likely a cheater, but I don't blame him. With Cheat-Proof Quills, I was going bonkers myself. Finally, the cat transformed into an aged woman, with emerald green robes, round spectacles and a stern lip. She raised her hand and the class cheered. The year was over.

"When I call your name, you may approach my desk, and stay for your next course." McGonagall called to the students, and they remained seated. The witch pulled out a roll of parchment and read it alphabetically.

"Bones, Susan." I watched, as a Hufflepuff third-year girl with large ponytails rose from her seat and skipped to the front. McGonagall still read her list, and called another name.

"Granger, Hermione." The curly, brown haired Gyrffindor third-year, came running up and was whispering in McGonagall's ear. She reached in her pocket and pulled out something gold, and it was in the shape of an hourglass. I had no clue on what it was. The professor nodded and gave Hermione a wink and read aloud from her parchment.

"Longbottom, Neville." All the Slytherins chuckled at that, but I felt bad for Neville. I knew that he was a pure-blood, and he was a little clumsy, but I was, too. There's no reason to laugh at a boy for being himself. I saw the round-faced chubby boy from Gryffindor walk up nervously and I wanted to wish him good luck, but I'm in Ravenclaw, and besides...

I don't know how to make friends.

"Swift, Mathew." was the next thing McGonagall said, and I raised my body and walked towards the other students up front. McGonagall rolled up her parchment and it vanished at the slightest movement of her long fingers. "The rest of you, I'll see you all at the feast." The students quickly ran out of the classroom, but Harry and Ron wished Hermione luck before they did. It must be so good to have friends to depend on you, but I was destined to do something great. It just hasn't happened yet.

"Every year," Professor McGonagall told the four of us. "The Ministry of Magic chooses four of the students at Hogwarts to do specific jobs within the Ministry. One of you will be exploring different wizard schools and another will be searching different worlds." Woawoawoawoah! Did she say different [i]worlds[/i]?! If so, then I'm biting! I guess by Hermione jumping around, I guess she was happy, too.

"Professor," Hermione raised her hand. "What kind of jobs can we do?"

"You did yours, Miss Granger. Time-traveling." Wait a minute... Hermione time traveled before?! With McGonagall's permission?! No wonder she gets good grades. "You are excused, Miss Granger." Hermione left the room and was hopping for joy on the way out of the classroom. Then, McGonagall turned to Neville.

"I hear you have a good Herbology grade, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked Neville. The boy smiled and nodded. "Well, the Ministry is offering a place for you in the Dangerous Plants and Insects Control Department, but not until you graduate. You may go." Neville was smiling wide and he headed out the door. It was Susan's turn.

"Miss Bones," The witch smiled at her. "You will travel to different countries in Europe to see what kind of magical traditions they have. You may go, as well." Susan also had a smile on his face, as she left. I was the only one left.

"Mr. Swift," McGonagall took my arm. "Follow me." I did so, and we reached a cobblestone gargoyle, outside of her room. "Turkish Delight." She called to it. It was eventually a password, because the gargoyle sprang to life, and hopped out of the way. It revealed a narrow staircase and we climbed upon it. "This job may be very dangerous, Mr. Swift, but we figured that only seventh-years are allowed to do this job. Can you do it?"

"Of course!" My smile was growing, probably bigger than Susan's and Neville's put together. I brushed my bronze-like hair to the front direction and hurried along the stairs. We stopped at a door with a griffon doorknocker on was more different than the other rooms I have ever been in in my seven years at wizard school. I knocked the door, and Professor Dumbledore opened it.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1! I am so happy I am doing the _Swift Chronicles_ again! Consider this as a gift from me to you! Please review and follow!  
**

**- Mathew Swift!**


	3. An Unexpected Welcome, Pt 1

**Remember when I said that I was closing the Swift Chronicles? Well, I lied, and here is how I know Equestria and also I came to Sonic's world! It will be epic, I promise you! Characters belong to Hasbro and Warner Bros, except for my OC, and a few others.  
**

* * *

**The Swift Chronicles: Relentless**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Welcome, Pt 1**

* * *

"Ahhh, Minerva, Mr. Swift, do come in." Albus Dumbledore opened the door wider allowed the both of us inside his office, for I now know what was behind the door. It was a beautiful circular room, crowded with shelves of books and weird inventions were whirling and shining in the room. I also saw a large, beautiful bird, with scarlet and gold feathers and it was exceptionally large.

"That's a phoenix," I replied, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Call him Fawkes, Mathew." He croaked happily, and he settled me to a seat. "Have a sherbert lemon." I did as I was asked, and I took a yellow treat, which was delicious, and sat at one of the two sofas in front of the Headmaster's desk. I thanked him and finished the sherbert lemon.

"Mr. Swift," The Headmaster called to me. "Have you ever heard of D-MEL?"

"D-MEL?" I asked.

"The **D**imensional **M**agical **E**nforcement **L**eague. A special job in the Ministry's branch, that only skilled young wizards can take. The Minister realized that there are other forces, trying to join with Lord Voldemort's ranks, and this must be prevented. You have been chosen for this mission." I was stumbling and shaking with excitement. I wonder what I'll be facing: giants, dragons, deadly Muggles, what, WHAT?

"Follow me, Mr. Swift." Dumbledore stood and reached the fire place. He took a small pouch of dust out of his cloak pocket, and offered it to me. "Here you are, Mr. Swift." I took a handful and threw it in the fire. I know what this is, it's Floo Powder. I walked into the green-flame smothered fireplace and asked where to go.

"You need to get to the Ministry. Just say "Ministry.'" So I did and I was being sucked straight into the floor, and I shut my eyes as I traveled through green flames of Floo. It was a while before I came to contact with something.

The floor.

I almost fell as I made my way through a hallway, crowded with other wizards, who are actually Ministry employees. I am in the main sector of the Ministry of Magic. I approached a man who was tall, and his blonde hair was combed. I recognized the hair and the sneer and assumed this must be Malfoy's father.

"You must be the seventh year, I pressume?" He bowed angirly. I nodded.

"Well, we must get going. I'm Lucius Malfoy, by the way." He walked ahead and I followed him along the corridor until we reached a barricaded room, blocked with chains and probably enchantments. Lucius pointed his wand at the lock, muttered a few choice words, and the lock clicked. The door opened slowly and quietly, and at the end of an assumingly long hallway was a mirror, a large mirror, it can reflect two of me standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

"This, young lad," Lucius called. "is the Mirror of Erised. You need it to travel." (Equestria Girls reference)

"Travel where?" asked my mouth.

"Who knows? The Minister has appointed you to find out, so good luck. You're gonna need it." Mr. Malfoy then, shut the door. A click, and footsteps told me he left.

Then I realized... I'm locked in.

* * *

I faced the mirror for several minutes, thinking of how will it take me somewhere. Maybe it was like the Floo, but that was powder. A mirrors different. I walked closer into the mirror and shivered.

A pair of red-pupiled eyes with green glowing retinas were staring at me. They were smoking purple, and they were laughing maniacally at me. I raised my wand at them, and suddenly, my wand disappeared. Then, what looked like a armored hoof took hold of my robe and pulling me in the mirror. I remembered flying into liquified glass, and then, I shut my eyes...

...For hours...

* * *

I woke up with a major headache and I raised myself off of the ground. I feel a bit light-headed now, since I was dragged through by that - - whatever thing. That was strange, though. Was this part of my assignment? Hoping that it was part, I looked around me to see that I was in a field, a rather large field at that.

Screaming came from above, a sweet screaming, actually. I looked up and suddenly, I was plastered in the face again, was sent across the field and heard "Sorry, I'm sorry!" My left eye was bruisin', but I've faced worse.

"Don't worry about it." I struggled to get up and it was now hard. It felt like I can only walk on four legs, like a dog. I saw something that made me jump. It was a pony, with a turquoise coat and mane, with blue highlights, silvery eyes and a pair of wings. She was helping me up.

"I'm so sorry, sir." She was crying. "I just lost control and I was afraid of that, and..."

"Don't worry." I spoke to the pony. This is when I realised that I was different. I ran to a lake to see my reflection. I was a pony, but with a sky blue coat, a bronze mane, and I was wearing a navy blue cloak. Not to mention a blue horn on my forehead. I did what a noble wizard would've done...

I screamed.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2! I'm introducing Seamist, Kitzsune's OC. Please review and follow!**

**- Mathew Swift**


End file.
